A Night Out
by lovebeauty011
Summary: Just a fun night out with Nikolas and Isabel.


"So what did you think of the movie?" I asked.

"It was all right. Not as good as, I thought it was going to be," Nikolas said.

I turned to look at the others, the rest agreed. Oh well, that was their opinion. I thought it was good.

"Oh really?" I asked climbing onto Nikolas's lap.

"Mhmm, yes really," he said reaching his mouth to caress my neck. I shivered in delight. From the corner of my eye, I could see Brigit do the same to Noah. Lucy stared at us as if we had lost our minds. Shayne turned his head and stared off into the distance. I nearly giggled. Both acted as if they were embarrassed. I knew that Shayne was not. He had seen Nikolas and me do worse.

My mouth descended on Nikolas lips to give him a slow kiss. My hands traveled to his belt and unbuckled it. Hearing him growl softly, I stopped the movement of my hands. I moved my hands around his waist, up toward his navel, and stopped again. I knew what he wanted. It did not matter if Lucy and Shayne were there or not. I kissed him again; he broke the kiss and sucked on my neck. Fighting a moan, I closed my eyes and sighed. I took a glance over to Brigit and Noah; she looked as if she was having a fantastic time. I only wish that Lucy were too.

I stood up, grabbed the wine glasses, and motioned for Brigit to follow me. She stood up and followed behind me. Before we reached the kitchen, Lucy was with us. Glancing at Brigit, she shrugged her shoulders and we entered into the kitchen. I sat the glasses down and poured three more glasses of wine.

"Yea, sorry about that Lucy. We do get rather carried away," I said pouring a glass of O positive for Shayne. I do not know why I kept this stuff here.

"Oh, it's fine. I was just shocked when you tackled Nikolas," she said.

I glanced at her; trying to figure out if, she was lying or not. However, I had a sneaky feeling that she was. I tried to tune out Nikolas overwhelming desire for me. It was hard to do so; he was rather persistent tonight. Well I had the perfect solution for him. I giggled softly and both girls looked at me. I shook my head and said I would tell them later. I suddenly had a thought, but we needed out of the building for it work.

"Come on girls, we need to talk," I said.

"Talk? Talk about what?" Brigit asked.

"Just something. Trust me," I said smiling. I walked out of the kitchen and grabbed my keys, phone, and debit card. I leaned over the couch and told Nikolas that we were leaving to get some ice cream. He nodded and kissed me softly. We left my place and as soon as we were in the elevator, they started hounding me. I kept silent.

A few minutes later, we were outside of the building and walking down to the ice cream parlor where I knew we would be safe to talk. We sat down and ordered. When our ice creams got there, we sat there in silence before Brigit asked what we were doing here.

"What are we doing in an ice cream parlor? You said you wanted to talk, so talk." She said.

I looked over to Lucy and smiled, "Okay, Lucy, you don't have to lie about being comfortable around us earlier. I know that had to be weird."

"I admit it was weird. I'm not using to seeing that randomly happen," she confessed.

Nodding, I continued, "Well like I said earlier, I'm sorry about that. When you were bitten what was it like for you?"

"Well, uh, it hurt. A lot actually, now that I think of it. But you have to remember, Shayne was dying. He wouldn't feed on anyone but me," she said.

"Figures. So you have never felt the pleasure of a bite?" I ask.

"No, I haven't. Since that day, Shayne will not feed from me. I think he thinks that it scared me and he has not mentioned it since. Although, I would not mind to know what it does feel like to be bitten like Nikolas does to you or Noah does to Brigit," she confessed sheepishly.

Smiling, I asked, "Then why don't you do something about it? I mean it is not that hard to convince a vampire that you are willing to give him blood. Key word: willing."

"It's Shayne." she pointed out, "he doesn't think like Nikolas or Noah. He does not give into his inner vampire and feed willingly. Poor guy tries to stay as human as possible."

"Oh I know all too well about how he is. There are times I want to kick him in his shin for being an idiot and refusing to accept what he is…." I started.

"Has Shayne ever fed on you?" Lucy asked interrupting.

"Umm….yes he has." I said. She looked shocked, "Just once or twice and Nikolas and I had to convince him to do so. They say you can remember each bite that you receive and I remember when Shayne bit me. It was different from when Nikolas bites me. Very different."

_Not that I would ever mention that it was sensual as all hell. Having another man's mouth, teeth, and tongue on your wrist while he feeds from you and having your lover watch is something you have to experience,_ I thought shivering slightly.

"Oh," was all she said.

"So, yea. Anyway, I have a plan. When we get back, you play the sex kitten; not the hormone-induced teenager, but the sexy sex kitten that a man craves. You get to tease him a bit and well let things progress from there." I said smiling.

"You want her to seduce him?" Brigit asked.

"Exactly. It is not that hard. Seduce the man and vampire in him and you will have him crawling. Trust us, we know." I replied.

"This is how you keep Nikolas and Noah interested?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes and no. You have to remember; they have had centuries ahead of us. We, women, have to keep two steps ahead of them. Keep them on their toes. Keep them guessing. You might think its hard work and yea it is, but the rewards are fantastic," I told her.

"Uh huh. I see what you are saying. I like it," she said smiling.

"Good. Let's go before the guys send a search party," Brigit said.

We got up, left, and headed back to my place. When we got there, the guys were in the game room. We walked in and I gave motioned for Nikolas to follow me. He did and I led him back to the couch. Brigit did the same to Noah. Lucy watched with interest and decided to play along.

I sat Nikolas down on the couch and straddled his lap. I leaned in and kissed him. His hands came up and tangled themselves in my hair deepening the kiss. I flicked my eyes toward Lucy and Shayne and noticed she was doing the same. Good for her. Funny how this went from a movie night to a make out party. My hands traveled back down to Nikolas's belt and unbuckled it as well as the buttons. I broke the kiss and let my mouth travel down his neck sucking hard. Feeling his body shudder, I continued my way down, unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. I kissed slowly down his chest and back up to his mouth.

He pulled me close to him and ran his hands down my body and under my skirt. His mouth started working on my neck and I could not help but groan. I felt his fangs scratch gently against my skin, teasing me.

"I'm hungry," he whispered in my ear. Arching my neck, I allowed him to feed from me. He sunk his fangs into me and sucked gently. I closed my eyes and let him feed for a few moment before I pulled back and he gave me a look of confusion. I smiled at him and shook my head.

Hearing a gasp, I turned my head slightly and saw that Shayne had bitten Lucy. Her head was thrown back; a look of pure ecstasy was on her face. My work was done. She got what she wanted. He continued to feed from her until she said his name. He realized what he was doing and pulled from her.

Standing up he said, "No, I can't do this. I just cannot. I'm sorry Lucy." He left the room and walked into my game room. I looked at Nikolas and he and Noah got up and followed Shayne. I grabbed Lucy and Brigit followed us to my bathroom.

Turning to Lucy, I helped her clean off the leftover blood on her neck. She stared at us in silence and asked what she had done wrong. I gave her a hug and told her she did not do anything.

"Why did he do that? I mean everything was going so well. The biting was fantastic. I do not think I have ever felt something like that," she said.

"It is all right. Remember, you said that it is Shayne. He is like that. I feel somewhat sorry for him, "I said.

"I know, but it's hard you know. Being with a vampire who does not want to bite you and feed from you. It is irritating. I thought it would be different; I guess not," she said sadly.

We left my bathroom and headed back into the living area. Nikolas, Shayne and Noah were standing there waiting on us girls. Brigit went to Noah and they said they would be leaving. Lucy said she would be leaving as well. She followed Brigit and Noah out. That left Nikolas, Shayne, and me.

We all looked at each other and no one said a thing. I gave Shayne a hard stare and he shook his head.

"Don't start with me Isabel. I know that look on your face. I don't want to talk about it. You know damn well why I stopped," he said angrily.

"I wasn't going to say anything. Except that you hurt Lucy's feelings," I retorted. I turned and left the room. I walked into my bathroom and started the Jacuzzi tub. Lighting some candles and tossing some oils and bubble bath in it, I climbed in and relaxed. I do not care if he was angry with me or not. Nikolas would sort him out and maybe he will get a clue. Shayne was frustrating sometimes with his annoying 'human wanna-be' life.

I leaned back and closed my eyes and I thought I had fallen asleep until I felt someone push me forward and climb in behind me. I felt Nikolas's strong arms wrap themselves around me. I snuggled close to him, feeling him and loving his body against mine.

"Is Shayne going to be all right," I asked.

Sighing, "Yea, he will. He needs to learn one day to stop hating what he is. Being a vampire is not who he is. I don't care what he does, but he needs to accept that vampirism can't be changed."

Nodding, I snuggled even closer to him. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I loved it when Nikolas and I would have this time to ourselves. It was just like the times after we made love that we could talk; that we were vulnerable. Unfortunately, I could not stay and play, I knew I had a mission to do tonight.

Sighing, I climb out of the tub. I reached for a towel to wrap around me. I could feel his eyes on me. Staring at my naked body, watching the water droplets fall down my body remembering every curve. I wrapped the towel around me and left the room. The water was getting cold anyhow and I did not like it when it got cold.

Searching for something to wear I found a black shirt and a short skirt. I grabbed my keys, phone, and debit card and left the house without telling where I was going. I got on the elevator and let it take me down to the lobby. I hailed a cab when I got out and instructed him to take me to 444 7th Avenue. I knew there would be many people out tonight. It would be harder for him to find me.

He would be surprised to find me not there when he got out of the tub. The only evidence that I was gone was a note I left him saying, "Come find me." If he played the game right he would be rewarded. This was a night for fun. He and rarely had time for fun games. Therefore, I was going to make the best of it tonight.

We arrived at Macy's and I got out. I paid the man and started walking around the street. I was hoping he could find me before the night disappeared from us. The street was busy as always. There were more tourists here than there were natives. I think I fell in love with New York the first day I arrived.

After an hour, I could feel him in the area. He was a lot smarter than I thought he was and a better hunter at that. I made my presence as small as I could. This would make it harder for him to find me. Now came the fun part. I turned and ducked into Starbucks Coffee. I watched him walk by and I hid myself as best I could.

He stopped and looked around. He knew I was around here. I knew he could feel my presence near by. He walked off and I waited a minute before I stepped out of Starbucks. As I stepped out of the coffee house, I made sure to look before I started walking. He could be anywhere by now. Hiding, waiting, and hungry. I was excited. Such a thrill it was that he wanted to find me.

I thought briefly for a moment what he would do to me when he found me. I barely closed my eyes before I saw the passion, the heat, the thrill of our bodies close together, the touch of his hands, his manhood inside me, taking me for everything I had. I kept walking down the sidewalk keeping my eye open for him. He was nowhere to been seen but that could change.

I turned a corner and I passed a small eatery before I could feel him again. He was close. I stopped and turned to walk the other way. However, I decided against it and kept moving forward. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I was pulled into a dark alleyway and a hand clamped itself over my mouth. I struggled for a moment until I realized it was Nikolas. Sighing, I calmed down and looked him in the eyes, daring him to do something.

"Now that I've found you, what am I going to do with you?" he asked removing his hand from my mouth.

"Anything you want," I gasped feeling his hands slide under my shirt.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Anything," I said.

"In that case…." he said nuzzling my neck.

He removed his mouth from my neck and looked at me. I could see the mischief behind them and smiled. He was up to something.

"Why did you leave earlier?" he asked.

"Because, I thought this would be more fun." I replied.

He stepped closer to me. I could feel his body against mine and I moaned. He was going to make me pay for ditching him earlier.

"More fun? Like this?" he asked grabbing my ass and pulling me even closer to him. My hips bumped his crotch gently and I could feel his erection through his jeans. I gasped then smiled knowing that he could have me at any second.

His hand slid up my leg very slowly, up my skirt, and searched for my panties. When he found none his hand moved in between my legs, spread my lips with his fingers, and slide two inside me. My back arched feeling his fingers inside me. He began a slow thrust inside me, rotating and twirling his fingers. He pressed his other hand against my hip pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling. He quickened his thrusts and then stop. I looked at him my eyes begging him to continue. He gave me a wicked grin and began thrusting harder this time and soon I was crashing from an orgasm. I looked at him lustfully. I hated when he did that. It always caught me off guard.

He smiled and moved his mouth toward my neck. He kissed slowly, making sure I could feel each kiss. Feeling it was my turn; I moved my hands down his chest and felt around for his belt. Finding it, I unbuckled it, reached in, and grasped him firmly. I gave his cock a squeeze and felt him shudder. Giving him a wicked grin, I leaned forward and licked his lips slowly taking his lower lip between my teeth and giving it a tug. He growled, pulling his mouth away from mine, and licked my neck slowly before giving it a small bite with no fang and I cried out in pleasure.

He scrunched up my skirt around my hips and he lifted me up around his hips and gave a hard thrust inside me. I cried out as my body engulfed him. My head hit against the hard brick wall and I saw stars. He wasted no time and began thrusting inside me. His thrusts were rough and animalistic.

"Mhmm…yes fuck me Nikolas," I cried out. Hearing those words, come out of my mouth he snapped and his thrusts truly did become animalistic.

I loved it when he was like this. I loved it when he fucked me like this; when he was possessive and wild; when he took control and tore into me. I leaned forward and kissed hard on the mouth, my tongue entwining with his. Trying to take control and be the dominate one for a change. He fought back and I could taste blood in my mouth as his fangs pierced my lips.

I pulled onto his hair and his mouth ripped from mine leaving a trail of blood down my chin and my neck. He reached forward and ran his tongue from my neck to my mouth taking in the blood before he pushed his tongue in my mouth tasting every crevice of my mouth.

Slightly giving in and holding onto him tightly, I ran my nails down his upper back and he quickened his thrust and as soon as he could feel my orgasm coming he bite my neck, "Oh God," I cried out in pleasure and pain. I think this time I truly saw stars. My orgasm hit me and my cry echoed off the walls around us. He continued to feed from me and I felt myself become dizzy from the loss of blood.

"Nikolas stop," I gasped, "You're taking too much."

He keeping thrusting inside me until another orgasm hit me. A few moments later, he found his own release and came deep inside me. Relaxing against him, I felt him shudder and he removed his mouth from my neck. Giving the bite mark a small lick, he rested his head on my shoulder and gave another shudder. Tonight, he had fucked me more than he ever had.

Growling he asked, "Why you do this to me?"

"Mhmm….because it's fun. I love it when you're like this." I replied.

"Love what? The animal in me? The way I fuck you? The way I want to possess you and that I can barely keep control when I'm around you?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes to all," I answered.

"Well damn. I wish I had known that earlier. It would have made the sex a lot more interesting," he said smiling.

"Mhmm…yes. Nikolas, as much as I love having you inside me, I would really love to feel the ground with my feet." I said.

He smiled and slid out of me. He let me down and I pressed my back against the wall. He fixed his pants and we walked out of the alleyway. He grabbed my hand and we walked around Manhattan. I looked at him and smiled. He wrapped an arm around me, spun me to face him, and gave me a short kiss. This was a fun night. Something that he and I needed. The city around us was alive and so were we. Nuzzling my neck again, he whispered, "Let's go home."


End file.
